Dear FanFic
by Super Jammin Carrot
Summary: A journal I am keeping for all of you.
1. Intro

Dear Fanfic,

Hi everyone! I decided to keep a personal journal up here on FanFiction! Which totally defeats the purpose of a personal journal because all you people are going to be reading it. It's just so you guys can get a taste of my life, my humor, and my style. I was inspired to do this because I am always looking for the next story to write in my life. I always find that all the good bits that would make people react don't really fit into a story, other than the one of my life. Having this in mind, I will be writing about my life, my crushes, my music, my stories and everything else I can think of. I will also be updating constantly on what will be coming up next in my stories, or at least what my goals are in terms of releasing future chapters. Please stay with me throughout this! JUST BTW I am making this a Misc. TV show because life is kind of like a TV show. It's a story repeated over and over, with the same characters. New ones, every few seasons. Just seems fitting.

Love,

SJC


	2. Nov 21st, 2009

Dear Fanfic,

Hey. It's Saturday. I was in bed until 2:30 PM… *yawn*

So at two thirty I went downstairs. I ate taquitos on the couch while watching Wizards of Waverly Place. Is it just me, or has it gotten even more hilarious than thought possible? In the episode where Justin accidentally turns in Juliet to the monster hunting council, I was DIEING! Like when Alex goes "JUSTIN! We're not talking about you!" and he falls over? OMIGAWD!!! Death by show!

Well, nothing really interesting has happened today so… I'll enter a passage from when I went to camp Gilead with my youth group buddies. I like Chase, for those who don't know. I hope he doesn't have a fanfic account. Or knows anyone that does. LOL

Ughh I can't find it! I guess- wait! Maybe it's in…

Sorry kids. Can't find it. (Audience in head goes: Awwwwww) I'll just try to remember it best I can.

After the canoe tipped, Zack crawled out of the water, flung his shirt at the ground, and ran after Will and Erin, the reasons for his sogginess. Chase, Daniel, and Sam attempted to tug the boat back to shore. Once successful, they tumbled out of the water themselves. Chase pulled off his shirt and went back in to retrieve his lost sandal.

My jaw hit the bottom of the canoe Paula and I were in. I think I'm drooling. A lot of people say guys' stomachs are hot. No. Period, end of story. Chase has a six pack. Not 2, not 4, 6. I'd better stop staring, I feel like I'm going to pass out. If I do, I hope Chase rescues me from the two feet fishies from the deep.

There you are! My beautiful day at Gilead. R&R guys!

And his sandal hasn't been found, to this day.

Love,

SJC


	3. Nov 23rd, 2009

Dear Fanfic,

Hey all! I'm sitting in Ancient World History and my teacher is asking what the bell work is. Uhhh… Why were the Assyrians warlike?? Ohhh, no natural barriers… Ok.

Sorry I didn't update on anything yesterday, me and my family were celebrating my brother's birthday. I wasn't allowed on the computer…

O GOSH my teacher was just reading us a poem… Hehehehe… Hey did you know that Ashur is a city? I thought it was a dude. ANYWAYS I got to go, I'll write more later. Maybe in 3th p. or 4th.

~  
Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I totally lied to all of you! It's after school now. I was going to write in 5th, but I almost got caught. So yeahhh…

ANYWAYS my buddy Demmy found this note from my 5th period science class. Because of it, he thinks I like this guy named Matt Keene. Puke! He's cool and all, but dude, he is just a friend. If anything, he likes me. So he showed me the note and I was like, "That is not my handwriting. Ask anyone. Ask Ethan! He sits right next to me in that class!" So Ethan was like "She's right," after inspecting the note. "Plus, she wasn't passing notes. She was listening to music on Lala all period."

"Exactly! Wait, don't tell Mr. Reid!"

Then Demmy was like "You're still my prime suspect, Saya." Then he looked at me all sly like. I slapped him.

Yep. Good times. This is what I get for walking home with a bunch of dudes after school. Every day. Demmy, Prashant, Ethan, AJ, and Brandon. Sometimes Trina walks with us, but she usually walks with another dude. Yeah. Only female middle schooler in my neighborhood. Kind of retarded…

Haha I've been listening to Low Day by Capra over and over and over again… It's my new favorite song. The lead singer, Kelly Blatz, is SOOOO fabu. HAHAHA I SAID FABU! Where did that come from? Who knows.

Oh gosh, I'm talking to myself again. Sorry.

(HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOAH!)

Love,

SJC


	4. Nov 24th, 2009

Hey Fanfic!

Wassup guys? I'm home alone cuz my mum is at the school parent teacher open house thingamajig. Yep. So here I am, supposed to be writing some essay for science. It was due yesterday. Yayyy…

You are the thunder and I am the lightning!! Sorry, random break out of The Scene. LOL (Everything comes NATURALLY!)

Omigod… A Haunting has got to be the creepiest show on TV… I have it playing on mute cuz there is nothing good on. *Shudder shudder* I think it's back on. Oh, nevermind. Just an Allstate commercial.

I wasn't really in love, it was just a crush! Sparks fly when we touch, it was never enough. It was just a cruuuuush! Oh gosh, they're coming more frequently!

Oh jeez, the chick on a haunting is holding up a butter knife while looking for the ghost… wooow lady. And the house is empty. What a surprise. I wonder what's on USA.

OMIGOSH so in 1st period (gym), my buddy Austin got kicked in the face (on accident!) and started bleeding like crazy from his nose. It was terrible. He had to use his gym shirt to catch the blood (luckily he has a nice stomach ;D), and when he came back from the nurse, his gym uniform was RUINED. It looked like he was shot in the chest. There was so much blood, he dripped on the floor and rushed to the water fountain. The janitor came and drenched the floor with bleach. If it wasn't for the fact that Austin was losing so much blood, I would have lost my head. The janitor looked so terrified that he was going to get AIDs! It was SOOOO funny. Anyways, Austin is all good, I think. I only have 1st and 6th with him and since it was a half day we didn't have 4th 5th or 6th. So really, I don't know. But I bet he's fine. Austin's a little fighter. A little, blonde, comedic fighter. (Teehee I made a funny!)

AHH! I am so terrified that my teachers are going to tell my mom all sorts of horrible things about me. I'm not that bad am I?All my teachers love me cause I am so smart. But I almost never do homework. Here are my grades for the first quarter:

1st Gym (Fizz-Ed) A

2nd Ancient World History (Anc. WH) A

3rd Language Arts 8 (LA8 [Late]) B

4th Annual (Bookies) A

5th Science (Sci-Fi) A

6th Algebra (Algebarf) B

That's OK, right?

Anyways, I'm scared that my teachers are going to say that I talk too much or I need to turn in all my work. I suck at that, but they love me anyways.

Yeah well I got to do my homework so I'll see you all later.


	5. Nov 25th, 2009

Dear Fanfic,

Home sick today. Blegh.

Well, actually, I totally faked the whole thing. Good ol' Ferris Beuler, setting a good example for us kids. Truth is, I just really didn't want to get out of bed at 6:30 in the morning. You can relate, right? Yeah, so I told my mom that my stomach really hurt. She totally bought it ;) She asked me how my bleeding was, and that it was probably menstrual stomach ache. Yowz. In reality, my stomach felt terrible yesterday. Ask my buddy Drew. I was like gagging while running in gym. Then Austin came back with a bloody shirt, and I was like "How terrible! I can't believe I felt sorry for myself" and it went away for a while. Then it came back. Curse you PMS Wizard!

SO yeah. Don't tell anyone! My mom would get totally pissed and be like "I knew I shouldn't have showed you _Ferris Beuler's Day Off_ at such an early age! You're never staying home again!" And the only way I could stay home is if I puked up my heart or something. Yep. Swine flu means nothing to my mom.

I am totally bored. If I had gone to school, I would be getting home in like 15-20 minutes. It's like 12:40 right now. Half day. Yayyy….

OK, so my mom wouldn't let me get on the computer until now. It pissed me off. I was like "If you want me to get better, let me enjoy myself!" and she was like "If you want to get better, rest!"

She won that argument.

So yep. I finished my book. The moms won't let me go to the library on account of my menstrual issues. Nothing good is on TV unless Dora is good. OH SHCMIDT! I missed Fresh Beat Band! Jam and butter… It's on weekdays at noon. I CALL TWIST!

Anyways. Not much to talk about.

I was just on Fanficton. Reading Chad is the Perfect Boyfriend. Chapter three-teen. Lol three-teen. I'm going to start using that…

Ugh I really have to go. I've got stupid Japanese Internment Assignment to do. Ugh, I'm friggen Japanese! I don't need to be told that my ancestors were playing baseball in Manzanar! I already knew that, sheesh.

Omigod. Did you know that the men in internment camps had no bathtubs, so they _made_ one? It was like a community bath!

Oh god, I'm glad I wasn't alive during WWII… I might have killed myself… O.O

Well actually, I would have been one of the psycho 13 year old girls that would hang out with the boys and see how many meal lines they can hit in one day.

Love,

SJC


	6. Nov 28th, 2009

Dear Fanfiction,

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't written in forever. I'm at my dad's house (my parents are divorced) and he just made a FIYAH! We got home from my Great-grandma Ruth (Gramma Koss)'s funeral… so sad times. MY WHOLE FAMILY IS DIEING! First my great grandma Mememee… now Gramma Koss! Anyways, I'm at my dad's house and my little sister is watching Spongebob. I forgot how gross it is.

Thanksgiving was awesome, food and family, what else could you ask for? Well I ate the most INCREDIBLE cranberry sauce in the WORLD.

OK so I don't have much to talk about. I just want to say… POOPLAH! I TOLD YOU JELLO WAS TROUBLE!

Sorry it's so short ;)

Love,

SJC


	7. Movie Review! 112809

MOVIE REVIEW!!!

Movie: _Fantastic Mr. Fox_

Rating: 5 stars and 4 paws up ;D

Date Seen: Saturday, November 28, 2009 (7:10 showing)

This movie, _Fantastic Mr. Fox, _is truly fantastic! With an all-star cast like George Clooney, Meryl Streep, and many others, it contains all you want in a great movie. Not only is it stop motion animation (my personal favorite), but it has humor, family/friendship, adventure, and a tad bit of action. Every little bit entertained me. Everything from squabs to cider, shot-off tails to sock masks, and *hand gesture* different foxes to rabbit chefs, this movie is built with the whole family in mind. Though some parts (the shot-off tail part) may be a bit rough for the younger audience, they will soon be cheered up with parts to come. My younger step-sister (who recently turned 5) enjoyed this movie very much, so I have a good idea on all ages. My father (47) loved it almost as much as I (13) did!

Ready for a family movie night? Pack up the minivan and head out to the theatres! _Fantastic Mr. Fox _should be the first on your list.


	8. Nov 29th, 2009

Dear Fanfic,

I got home from my kinda-cousin's birthday pwarty! HAPPAY BIRTHDAY KATIE! I say kinda-cousin 'cause my step-mom is her aunt. So technically we're step-cousins, but I like kinda-cousins better.

Everyone said I was weird 'cause I didn't want cake. I don't like cake.

Oh well.

SOOO yeah. OMG I'm going to youthgroup tonight, guess what that means! THAT'S RIGHT! Oh wait, nevermind. You have no idea what I'm talking about.

CHASE baybay! Well, and Zack and Quinten and all the other cool peepsies at Fairwood. But mostly Chase.

But not really. I like all of them equally, I just like Chase differently.

OH CRUD it's 4:30! I needa pack! I get picked up at 5:00 to go home, so I need to run and pack and make my bed and chizzle…

BRB!!

Back. My step-dad, James, is going to pick me up in like half an hour… So I'm just chillin'

Chillin' on a Sunday afternoon.

Hahahah I'm listening to Low Day again. And again. And again. Haahaa

I'm on my 270th listen on Lala.

Daaaang!

Sooo I don't have much to write about. I'll write more after youthgroup, 'cause I'm sure something awesome will happen. Even if it doesn't, I can tell you what color Chase's eyes are or something. (GREEN!)

OH GOSHH! That was sooo much fun! First we played a game like tag. Everyone but two people get into groups of three and stand around. THEY CAN'T MOVE. They must be linked together by arm . They are base. The two people are either the "it" or the "runner". The runner does exactly what it sounds like. Run. They get 10 seconds to either run to a base or be tagged. If the runner gets to base on time, the person on the other end of base has to run, and be chased. This goes on over and over until we stop. It is sooo addictive.

Then all of the Junior Highers played a game of Sharks and Minnows (Hook up edition). When the shark tagged someone, they would have to stay connected at the arm and tag others. I was in the last group! :D and also guess who tagged me in the end? CHASE hahahahaha how funny…

Love,

SJC


	9. Dec 2 and 3, 2009

Dear Fanfic,

I just got home from school and I really should be doing homework. Especially if I want to go to boy scouts. I swear, I'm not a guy, but me and my friends go just to hang out and play BS.

BRB, DOIN HW!!!

I'm back. Sooo sorry about not updating any of my stories in forever… I am soo backed up with homework and other stuff. I'm really pissed though, 'cause I didn't even get to go to Scouts. Meow.

I'm really tired. I am sooo sorry this is so short. Maybe I'll wait and post it with tomorrow's entry…

Love,

SJC

Dear Fanfic,

I AM SO SORRY! Anyways, I'm in Anc. WH and everyone was on Cleverbot (thanks to me ) so my teacher blocked the internet… Poo

So, I write to you. I have nothing to do. OMG! Ms. Torres just walked in! I LOVE HER!!!  
BRB!

Haay! I'm at home now. My mum is HILARIOUS! She is listening to sappy mainstream music that she loves (exact quote) and dancing. IT IS SO FUNNY! I know that sounds mean, but she is trying to make me laugh. She listened to some Spanish dude, and now she's listening Christina Aguilera's "I Turn to You." I am laughing as I type! Oh gosh, what's up next? "Hero" by Mariah Carey… TEEHEEHEE! The first line my mom made me laugh. Wow. "There's a hero in your heart," my mum was lip-syncing and pointed at me on "your" and made a pumping noise at "heart"… HAHAH! Lalalala I am so bored now, but whatever. It's not like you care. I feel like I'm talking to a computer. Which I totally am. But said computer is talking to all you people reading so whatever. Again. Lol.

ANYWAYS let me tell you of my latest addiction… CLEVERBOT! It is sooo funny! Do to Cleverbot dot com and say hi. He is soo much fun to mess with. Here is one of my conversations with him…

Cleverbot: Does nothing exist?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Really?

User: Really.

Cleverbot: Really really?

User: Really really.

Cleverbot: Good.

User: Very good.

Cleverbot: Very very good.

User: :).

Cleverbot: I must find Waldo. Have you seen him?

LOL!!! Ohh, I think I found another…

User: I have to go.

Cleverbot: Do you have to?

User: Yes, I have to.

Cleverbot: Can you talk to me?

User: Nope. I'm leaving.

Cleverbot: Ok.

User: Bye!

Cleverbot: You want to leave?

Woww, Cleverbot. Not so clever, are yah?

Now I'm chatting with my friend, Griffin. I call him Nobody. Feel free to do the same. Anyways.

I really need to go so byebye all!

Love,

SJC


	10. Dec 5, 2009

Dear Fanfic,

HEY GUYS! I haven't written in a while. I thinks it's noon… Yep.

Listening to Crystalised by The XX… It's actually a really good song. My buddy Griffin (Nobody) introduced it to me. Surprisingly good taste in music, Graffiti.

Hahahaha now I'm listening to Jumper by Third Eye Blind. I added it on Lala after seeing _Yes Man_ for the first time. I wonder why…

I love the message. It's about telling a guy about to committing suicide and how he can just put the past away and forget the bad things. You'll realize that life has it's good and bad parts. Remember the good, forget the bad, and life is awesome.

That reminds me of a quote.

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."

By good ol' Dr. Suess. Of course.

So how is everyone's life?

OOOH! BRAIN FLASH!

I'm going to start putting in riddles and whoever gets the correct answer first gets an honorable mention in my next entry! YEAH!

What kind of riddles, you ask? LET'S DO THIS!

Ok so I can do normal riddles, Mad Gabs, and things of that nature. So yeah. If you get it right, but not the first person, then you get put on the list. Kay?

Ok, I'm too lazy to write anymore so here's the riddle for today

It's a Mad Gab! You try to figure out what the real meaning of the phrase is.

Like Oz Car Dealer Wren Duh is Oscar De La Renta… kay?

Here it is…

Pardon Her Sink Rhyme

Submit your answers!!

Love,

SJC


	11. Dec 7, 2009

Dear Fanfic,

Yeah, no one got the riddle. Mostly because there is only like one person reading xD But hey, I started on a hard one. I couldn't figure it out either, mostly cuz I suck at those. I think I'll resume the riddle thing when more people are reading. For those of you who are curious, the answer was Partners in Crime. Yep.

So anyways. Since all of my stories are going nowhere fast, I thought I would give little sneak peeks at the next chapter for all of them. Yep.

So here's _Kenly Who?_, my Aaron Stone Fanfic Sneak peek. It's a flashback to when they met.

~ "Haha, Kenly is a _girl_!" Jason replied, still giggling

"What?!"

Charlie looked out the window himself, and lone behold, a young girl with dark brown hair was making cartwheels in the yard over. He frowned, upset, yet very curious. He opened the window to watch her easier.

"Kenly!" a voice shouted, and the girl stopped mid-cartwheel, landing on her butt. She laughed as a man, most likely her father, came out and picked her up in a fireman hold. He ran around the yard with her like that for a bit, her practically losing her head with laughter. He put her down and went back inside saying that her mother needed him. Kenly resumed her cartwheels. She paused and noticed Charlie sitting at the window over his sink. His eyes got wide and he ducked behind the counter. ~

Yeah, that's that.

Annddd… _NCIS: The New Kid_ is up next! Don't know where this is going…

NEVERMIND… I haven't written enough for a good sneak peek, and I'm too lazy to write more.

Soo… next is _Love?_ I guess! (My Suite Life fanfic) This is in Tut's POV

~ Keflavik essay due today. Math homework was Ex. 12-25, 30-40, evens only. Where's my chalk? There it is. First up is math… Oh my goodness!

"Mr. Moseby! You scared the living daylight out of me!" He caught me right in the middle of writing 'Turn in math assignment. If not finished, wait pa' Pa? What's pa? Patiently is a word, not pa.

"I'm sorry Ms. Tutweiler, but I would like you to announce to the kids that we will be docking in Keflavik by lunch. They are to have the rest of the day off to shop for the dance," he said, looking surprised at the words he was saying.

"But, I have the whole day planned out," I started.

He interrupted me, "Ah, Mr. Tipton's orders!"

Darn. ~

Yeah, soo… Yeah. Let's see if I've written anything for _Hyperboy Remix_ in the last decade!!

Yeah don't think I have… Even if I did, it's not on this computer, cuz I can't find it xD Ok, so I only really did two sneak peeks instead of 4, but that's OK. You guys can deal, write?

Hahaha, get it? Write? And it's taking me forever to write? Hahaha, I crack myself up! *wipes tears away from eyes*

Anyways. Now that that's over with.

OMG I was watching the most touching animation to hit the planet. It's called There She Is!! Look it up on Newgrounds dot com. I cry so hard everytime I watch it. The first 3 episodes are adorable, but the fourth kills me! I love it, but if someone walked in, they would think my mother died or something. The fifth (and last) one is sad, but then is happy in the end. Of course! ;D

So check it out on Newgrounds! There She Is!!, There She Is!! Step two, There She Is!! Step three, There She Is!! Step four, and There She Is!! Final Step.

*tear tear*

So yeah. Hopefully you don't cry as hard as me.

Love,

SJC


	12. Dec 8, 2009

Dear Fanfic,

Hey guys! I'm chatting with Nobody and my other buddy Auntie Alish. At least, that's her Twilight name. that is what I shall call her.

Anyways, I'm writing to tell you all something! I HAVE A NEW UBER CELEBRITY CRUSH!

That makes… 3. I think.

Cole Sprouse, Kelly Blatz, and the new kid. And They're all 17 and over. Damn.

OK so I think I've held the suspense long enough! His name is… Drumroll please.

*drumroll* Josh Hutcherson!! Have you noticed how much he's grown up since Bridge to Terabithia?

So yeah. That's really it, sorry it's so short.

Love,

SJC


	13. Dec 9, 2009

Dear Fanfic,

"Two D's, Saya! Do you understand the importance of this?"

I shrugged, not wanting to talk to my yelling mother. Gentle reminders are nice. Check your binder. Clean your room. Wash your hands. Don't slam the door. Right now, I'm surprised she's not a puddle of rage on the floor. This is a serious mental breakdown.

I have two missing assignments. Since it's the beginning of the quarter, it's seriously affecting my grade. Hence the two D's.

"I want this room clean when I come up in half an hour, understand? If I don't see major improvements, then I'll know you're not serious about this." She almost closed the door, then stopped. "Okay?!"

"Okay." She slammed the door and stormed downstairs.

_Don't slam the door, Mom._

Hey guys! That was a short little thing I wrote this morning, about this morning. It's 100% true. Hope you liked it. Kind of depressing, but hey. Life's like that.

I'm doing my English homework. Our vocabulary list is called Happiness and Unhappiness. Yipee.

I just realized that this entry makes me sound really emo. I swear I'm not! Bunnies and rabbits and flowers and blue skies and rainbows. Yeah! I'm not emo!

Anyways. I thought I would give you a few sentences I wrote for English.

The despondent teen sat in her room, door locked, despite her mother's pleas for an answer.

Warm gratification filled Bridgette when she returned the lost puppy to its rightful owners.

Aias was exuberant after she talked to her celebrity crush.

Yeah. There are more, but I'm too lazy to type them up.

GTG, well… BRB

Pickin' up pizza at Costco. Yummy combo pizzas… *drool*

I'm baaack! Can you believe that a large combo pizza is only ten bucks at Costco? INSANITY!

Well I got to go again. Dinner xD

Byebye!

Love,

SJC


	14. Dec 14, 2009

Dear Fanfic,

Sorry I haven't written in forever. Thursday I had Builder's Club (After school club). Friday I had to go shopping for my friend's birthday present. Saturday, I was with my dad until 4, and then I went to my said friend's birthday party. I got home at 11:15 yesterday and cleaned my room. Then we were going to go to youth group at 2, but the only way I was going to get a ride is if I went with my friend at 1 to Tukwila then come back. But all of my friends decided they hate me and didn't want to go. Well, they don't hate me. They just didn't want to go. Yesterday was going so well, then it died. Since my mom is rethinking Christmas, I will not celebrate it next year. Like, I'll still get presents, but we call it Winter Solstace. Yeah. BUT that means that I get all my presents like a week before everyone else! SOOO I got these really cute boots, they're American Eagle Mallory Boots, then I also got a matching pair of gloves. They are so warm, I would be wearing them. But then I couldn't move my mouse, cuz all I have is a touchpad. Yeaahh. OH Then today, my internet isn't working. SO… No uploading. I will upload tomorrow!

But um… I don't know what to talk about.

Yeah. I'm going to write something.

DISCLAIMER: I am not suicidal, even though for a second I thought I was. I will not, under any circumstances, kill myself. Or have anyone kill me for that matter. I could never do that to myself, my family, my friends, or my readers.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Ugh!" Saya exclaimed, face down on her pillow. Though she was supposed to be cleaning her room, her headache stopped her from doing anything. She got up and walked downstairs, rubbing her temples.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she sat on the floor of the pantry, looking at the medicine shelf. Her mother, who was cooking dinner, stopped to watch her. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. You think I can swallow some Ibuprofen?" Saya replied. She stared at the bottle, remembering all her attempts to swallow pills.

"They're teeny. I bet you can swallow two." Her mom returned to cooking.

Saya picked up the bottle and opened the top. Still seated on the floor, she looked inside. The small red pills jingled in the jar as she shook it.

_I wonder how many it will take to kill me._

Saya stopped shaking the jar. She sat there; shocked she would think such a thing.

_C'mon, you know you wanted to think it._

Stunned, she closed the lid quickly. _No, I didn't. My life is good. I have people who love me and I love them. Life is good._

Saya got up, told her mom she wasn't feeling well, and returned to the stairs. Her sweats made soft noises as she ran to her room. She shut off the lights, closed the door, and didn't even make it to her bed.

She sat, leaning against the mattress, crying too hard to even breathe. Gulping at the air around her, she realized something.

_I did want to think that._

Her crying stopped suddenly, and her whole body froze. She forced herself to her desk and snatched the phone off its cradle.

"Hello?" After a few rings, Saya's friend had picked up the phone.

"P-Paula?" Saya started, the tears pouring down her face again. "Are y-you eating di-dinner?"

"Saya, what's wrong?"

Hearing Paula's concerned voice pulled over the edge. Saya fell to the floor again and sobbed loudly. "Paula! I j-just don't nuh-know what-t to d-do!"

* * *

Hope you liked it. I didn't know how to end it, so I just did.

Here's what keeps me going. It's called Résumé.

Razors pain you;  
Rivers are damp;  
Acid stains you;  
Drugs cause cramp.  
Guns aren't lawful;  
Nooses give;  
Gas smells awful;  
You might as well live.

I'M NOT SUICIDAL!

Love,

Saya


	15. Dec 15, 2009

Dear Fanfic,

OMGEE I'm going to murder the Kent School District! Our at-home internet is still not working. Apparently there was a district wide internet crash yesterday, and it's happening again today. Grr…

I guess I'll have to update at school. Grr again…

OMIGOD I went to the basketball game today against Northwood because it was a home game. AND GUESS WHAT! Chase is on the b-ball team at Northwood! OK, I'll admit. That's why I wanted to go to the game in the first place. Shush. But, on the bright side, my school spirit overwhelmed my lurve for him. I cheered for Mattson, not Northwood! And we KILLED THEM! Well, not really. I don't remember the exact score but we won by like 4 points. It was something in the 40's. WHAT NOW NW!?

Now that I've got that out of my system, let's move on.

I lied. I don't have it completely out of my system. Here's a little thing I wrote:

He's the only one for me,  
The tall guy with the green eyes  
On the basketball team.  
When he makes a jump shot,  
My heart flutters uncontrollably,  
And my body gets all hot.  
I'll try to stay cool,  
Try to stay normal,  
But chances are I'll get lost in his eyes,  
Hoping someday he'll come to ring my doorbell.

Cute, eh?

Yeah. I came up with half of that on the spot. Only the first sentence is what I had before.

HAHA I'm listening to the HSM3 soundtrack! xDDDD

Well, since my internet is down, I can't listen to Lala. So I uploaded all of my CD's to Windows Media Player on my laptop and I'm listening to it. Yeah. Some of these songs are pretty good. Ish.

BYE!

Love,

SJC


	16. Christmas Special

Hey Fanfickies!

I have no idea what that means. Sorry. xD

MY GOSH! Holidays are hecka busy! It's been a while, huh? Maybe a week? Maybe two? I don't remember… OK so I am finally off school and I'm not going back until JANUARY 4TH! Yeahh! So, tuesday night, I went to a little Christmas party type thing with all my friends. We all hung out at my friends grandmas townhouse. It was pretty fun.

So, since it's the holidays, and I have no internet connectivity in this desolate stack of wood my father calls a home (kidding!), I have decided that this will be a Holiday Special! Merry Christmas, you all!

So, it's Christmas Eve and I opened a hecka lot of my presents today. Yeah, the whole "Christmas morning" thing means nothing to our family. I got a puffy winter jacket, a journal, a monogrammed notepad, and SCENTED PENCILS! They are the coolest coolest things ever! Oh yeah, I got a pair of fuzzy socks that I'm wearing right now. Funny, they are the same color of my pj's.

So we just got home like 20 minutes ago. At 11:10, cuz we were at my grandma and grandpa's house for dinner and stuff. I am EXAUGHSTED! I think I might collapse any minute. SOoo… Yeah. It's December 24, 2009 everyone. Happy Merry Christmas Eve!

OMG I GOT AN iPOD!!!!!!!! I always complain that I'm the biggest music buff of all my friends, and yet I'm the only one without an iPod. And I got one. AN ORANGE ONE. Which is only my favorite color in the entire UNIVERSE!!! Eep! Haha, that was a short entry for Christmas, but too bad. Merry X-mas!

Love,

SJC


	17. Dec 29, 2009

Dear Fanfic,

Yayy! I'm still alive! Anyways… OMGEE I am totally obsessive over Glee! I AM SUCH A GLEEK! I have seen every video on it on Hulu. I've only seen 5 episodes though… So other than the lack of seeing episodes, I am the biggest fan in the world! OMGEE! Lol has anyone noticed that Cory Monteith (Finn) doesn't really know how to dance? I think he is too tall for himself. Frankenteen…

Sooo… Who has plans ferr New Years? I DO!!!1

I'm going to a noon to noon sleep over at my buddies house.

My other friend was like "Yeah, so I'm not doing anything Thursday. Soo, I'm going to invite everyone over and we are going to party."

And I was like, "Uhh, Paula? You, me, and a few others are going to Katie's for a noon to noon party."

"Thursday isn't New Years!"

"Uhh, yeah it is."

"Where is my brain?"

"I have no idea, Paula."

Yeah. That's kinda how most of our conversations end up. xD

Ok, this is going to sound really teeny bopper, but I really like this one song on the Kidz Bop 17 CD. BUT IT'S NOT KIDZ BOP! It's a song called Shine On by Mathias Anderle. It's really good! Go google it.

I sure hope all of you have heard of SNL. Saturday Night Live? Yeah. So, a couple weeks ago, they aired an episode hosted by Taylor Lautner. Now, I am not going to drool over him or tell you werewolves are way cooler than vampires (Though they are), I just want to say, all the sketches in that episode CRACKED ME UP! I was laughing soooo hard. I watched them all on Hulu, of course, but I was home alone (Thank god!) and I was screeching with laughter!

All of my entries are shrinking… How terrible! Well, I could rant about the Weight Watchers commercial on and how it is really odd that they have a puppet of that orange guy with tennis shoes on loony tunes, or I could just let you guys go. I like the second option.

Bye!

Love,

SJC


	18. KO

**AN: I know it's weird to put an author's note on this story, but I wrote this and I wanted to publish it. Obviously, it's not really a fanfiction, but I liked it so, here it is.**

I placed my things neatly on my desk in the health portable and walked out the door. I breathed in the brisk Washington air and was about to walk down the stairs. I could see Billy, this guy I've been crushing on for a while now, standing at the bottom of the stairs with Jess, his best friend.

Then Steve showed up.

"Sup, Asian," Steve said.

"I doubt you can even spell 'Asian'," I replied, walking past him, towards the stairs.

"Whatever." He shoved me on my way, knocking me dangerously close to the small flight of stairs. I turned around and shoved him back.

"Back off, Steve. Pick on someone with the same IQ as you, like a rock. You might actually have a chance at winning for once."

Now that really pissed him off. He pushed my shoulders again, causing me to fall backwards off the stairs. Now, there are only like 5 steps there, but trust me. Things go really slow when you are about to die. I clamped my eyes shut and screamed a four lettered word. My entire life flashed like a movie on my eyelids, but the landing wasn't as hard as I expected. I open my eyes to see Billy holding me with concerned eyes.

"You okay, Saya?" He asked. I melted.

"Y-Yeah," I replied, flustered. I stood up on my own and watched Billy walk up the stairs to a laughing Steve.

I saw Jess leave out of the corner of my eye when the warning bell rang. He tapped my arm with the back of his hand and whispered, "Let me know how this ends, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

"What the hell was that, Steve? If I wasn't there, she could've cracked her head open!" I blushed at the idea of depending on Billy. Steve caught this and laughed again.

"Would've served the little bitch right."

Billy turned, as if to leave. Then he punched Steve in the face. Hard.

Billy is my hero.

Steve held his nose, where blood started to drip down his chin. I did a mental victory dance for Billy and returned my attention to the fight. And what I saw was shocking.

There was Billy. Lying on the ground.

Crap, my hero is dying.

I run up the steps and kick Steve in the nards. Like, hecka hard. I'm pretty sure I busted one of his baby makers. He keeled over in pain.

I stood there, in disbelief, staring at the two boys, both lying on the ground in pain. Then the security guard showed up.

Imagine this: You are Mr. Masters, a security guard at what outsiders call a ghetto middle school. You are biking around and hear a commotion by the health portable. You show up to see the toughest guy in school and a well known dodge ball ninja lying on the ground. The weirdest part: a girl you know as the one who takes videos on her iPod during lunch, even though she knows she isn't supposed to, is the one standing there, bawling.

I'm pretty sure you'd be confused, too.

So, he took all of us to the nurse's office. He carried both boys over each shoulder as I walked by his side, crying into my hands. Many heads turned and fingers pointed. I didn't care. I just wanted to know if Billy was okay.

I sat there in a fold up chair by his little nurse's bed for a good three periods. The back of the seat dug into my spine, but it didn't matter. I just concentrated on Billy's face the whole time. I waited until I saw his eyes flutter open. He tried to sit up, but clutched his head. I placed my hand on his chest, forcing him back down. He grunted in pain.

"Wha-what happened?" He asked, surprised to see me sitting by his side.

I smiled. "After you punched Steve, he punched you back. Because of the impact, your head got knocked into the metal door really hard. You passed out. Steve left an hour ago; he wanted you to know he was sorry."

"That seems completely out of character for Steve," Billy said. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was noon already. "Why was Steve here for so long? I didn't hit him that bad."

"Yeah, but I did." I smiled awkwardly, blushing a bit. "When I saw you on the ground, I kind of panicked. I ran up and kicked him in the balls. He was laying over there moaning for two hours," I said, pointing towards another bed. Billy smiled.

"Atta, girl." He held up his fist for me to pound, and I did graciously. "So, why are you here?"

This time, I blushed incredibly. I looked down to hide my face.

"I refused to leave until I knew you were okay. They had Mr. Masters come in to carry me out, but I threatened to kick him in the family jewels. too. Almost got lunch duty for that. The nurse assured me you would be okay, once you woke up. She said I could stay until you left if it meant so much to me."

He sat up successfully and smiled again. "Awesome."

**AN: Sorry about the suckish ending, but I couldn't think of anything. That's the problem with having genius ideas at 11 o'clock at night. Review please! Sorry about any errors...**

**3 Saya**


End file.
